


Art for "Breathing on the Other Side Land" (fanart)

by bravinto, chargetransfer



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Art for "Breathing on the Other Side of Land," part of the 2017 Defenders Big Bang.





	Art for "Breathing on the Other Side Land" (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing On the Other Side Of Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685513) by [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto). 



> It was a pleasure to work with bravinto - thanks to them for writing a great story!

**At Rest**

Pen and Ink on graphics vellum.  Background and post-processing in photohop

**Repose**

Pen and Ink on graphics vellum.  Background and post-processing in photohop

* * *

 

In progress (hopefully) to follow soon!


End file.
